Gilmore Siblings
by livevicariously
Summary: What if Lorelai had an older brother? AU. A few scenes from early in life then goes on to when Lorelai is pregnant what will happen when there's another Gilmore on the scene?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This fanfiction is an AU about Lorelai's life from sixteen or so on if she were to have a brother. The first few chapters are a back story of sorts just to set up some things for later on.

A/N: Sooo... this is my first fanfiction. Got the idea and went with it. Hopefully people like it. This chapter I don't really like but felt the need to generally talk about the Gilmores and introduce Nicholas. Everyone basically knows about the Gilmores and their life style obviously but it I think it works for the story. So go read it already!

Disclaimer: I only own the season DVD's that were so wonderfully made by the WB and ASP. there's nothing to get from me i promise. poor college students own nothing!

Chapter 1: Getting to know You

The Gilmore's seem like the perfect high class society family. Richard is in the insurance business, Emily plans parties and events as a society wife should and they have two beautiful children, Nicholas and Lorelai. Life seems perfect and most of the time it is. But there are always those times when things don't go as planned or someone is missed after being gone for long periods of time. As the saying goes, if life gives you lemons, make lemonade. This is what the Gilmores try and do, except their drink tends to use more grapes and hops to create alcohol related beverages instead of the sweet summer treat.

Richard and Emily Gilmore are both very busy people; with two children, as well as a social atmosphere that requires many engagements, life can be hectic. As Nicholas and Lorelai grew older they were left home alone more often because some things are easier done without the children around. This is not to say that Richard and Emily are bad parents, because really they aren't. Nick and Lorelai are loved very much by their parents, it's just that sometimes their intentions and the outcomes of the plans are a little off from what is wished or expected.

Nick is a little over a year older than Lorelai. He is tall, dark and handsome, with just a touch of ruggedness that seems to have come from somewhere that is definitely not Gilmore, yet it doesn't hurt his appearance at all. He is an achiever, always trying his best, which sometimes tends to be _the _best overall. He likes to please people and is loved by almost everyone. Lorelai is the youngest and therefore slightly rebellious. She is also quite a beauty and is looked well upon by many of the boys at her school, which is a cause of concern for Nick, as he is protective of his little sister, not wanting her to get hurt. As she's grown up it has increasingly become her goal to push her parent's buttons, especially Emily's; as Richard tends to be stoic and unflappable. In most cases this difference between siblings would cause a rift and possibly jealousy; yet that is not the case with Nick and Lorelai. Lorelai loves her brother very much and looks up to him and. They fight as all siblings do on occasion, but the wit flies back and forth quickly between the two. With Lorelai becoming more outgoing as she grows older Emily and Richard wish that Nick would be more controlling of his little sister, keep her in line. He does watch out for her and makes sure that she doesn't do anything too crazy, but doesn't control her. Lorelai is her own person and he respects and she always promises to be careful, and she is, most of the time.

As much as Richard and Emily love and cherish their children they are members of the high end of society and trips far and wide, along with multiple parties and functions are called for, and it is expected of them to attend. As said before, as Nick and Lorelai have grown up they stay behind more often as their parents go places. Which didn't bother any one concerned; Lorelai has been enough places with her family and their friends that she is getting sick of the society life and its expectations, and Nick has been on as many trips as Lorelai and really wants to be able to hang and relax on his own.

So it isn't horribly taxing to be a Gilmore; Emily and Richard love their life, Nicholas goes along with it as he likes to learn, read and does as he pleases, while Lorelai is slightly grows slightly more uncomfortable in her life because she isn't quite sure what she wants out of it, but she is pretty sure it's not what her parents want. So far they've all gotten along except for the occasional dispute or outburst of anger that is common in any family. Life is difficult, some times are worse than others; so why not make some lemonade out of those lemons life gives us to make the hard times just a touch sweeter?

so hope everyone liked it. PLEASE REVIEW... i need to know if people want more... i will post more chapters later anyways because this doesn't really give people much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Friend at Six

The Gilmore mansion is an ant hill, no, a _bee hive _of activity. For today is Lorelai's sixth birthday. It may seem like any other birthday to many, but to Lorelai today is the day she turns SIX, not five, but SIX! That uses fingers on both hands! Her mom has spent weeks getting this party planned, and as far as Lorelai can tell, it will be the best party yet.

Lorelai loves her house when a party is in the works. Everything is so pretty and neat, just the way her mother wants it. The candles are _always _six inches apart, the house and those who live there are spick and span and dressed in their best, and afterwards the cheese is always placed in individual packets. For a five, soon to be six year old, all the activity in the house can be entertaining to watch. There are always nervous moments when her mother will snap at the servants and Lorelai will feel sorry for them, because she too, even at her age, knows of the high standards here mother sets for others.

But, back to the party. Lorelai knows there will be the best food, even if she doesn't always know what the food is exactly. She'll have to be careful while eating all that wonderful food in her new party dress. Maybe she'll spin around during the party though because it is her party after all and she is positive that this is the spinning kind of dress. She will twirl really fast and the dress should fly up and around, like any good dress should. And the PRESENTS! She can't wait to see what her parents have gotten her this year. She hopes it is something she can play with for hours and never get bored.

She sits on the stairs with her brother Nicholas, watching the preparations and waiting for the guests to arrive so that the party can begin! At any given moment some part of Lorelai's body is bouncing, jiggling, tapping or performing some kind of annoying movement that is bound to get on her brother's nerves. After several minutes of trying to be patient Nick heaves a sigh that is one of a brother wholly annoyed and unable to hold it in any longer. "Lorelai! Would you stop it already!"

Lorelai comes back with a whine of "But Nicky! Why can't the party start NOW!"

Emily comes to stand at the bottom of the stairs with an air of a woman in a hurry and unwilling to hear arguments set against her during this time when things are going on all over that need her attention. "Lorelai! Nicholas! It's time to get ready for the party. Go upstairs and get changed. Nicholas if you need any help ask your father; Lorelai, ask Susan if you need help."

"MOM!" the two reply in unison as they stand up, upset at the thought that a seven and a half year old and a now six year old cannot dress themselves like big kids.

"Upstairs, now. Come down when you're ready. Guests should be arriving soon." She turns around to complete a final walk through of the house to make sure everything is as it should be.

Once dressed, (with maybe just the tiniest bit of help, not that either would admit to it), Nick and Lorelai come downstairs as the first guests begin to arrive. A majority of the guests were Emily's friends from the DAR and Richards business partners and their families. As the birthday girl Lorelai must, of course, throughout the evening eventually make it around to everyone and say hello and extend thanks for coming. Which can be a pain, because she's only just six and doesn't know everyone and old people are boring. They all say the same things: "Happy birthday Lorelai"; "Your mother did a wonderful job putting this party together, do tell her we said so"; "That's a beautiful dress"; "Aren't you just the cutest little thing, such a darling"; "How old are you this year? Six! Why you're getting so grown up. Soon you'll be helping your mother with a lot of her activities won't you?" Comment after comment, some of them were nice, but one girl can only listen to so much before she begins to get anxious to go see her friends and have fun. Eventually Lorelai was able to go see the younger guests who were her age and wanted to do something other than listen to the older people talk. Many of her friends from kindergarten, and a few of Nick's friends from school were there too, which made the night better for both. As the party gets into swing conversation fills the Gilmore home. Lorelai is as excited as any young girl would be at her birthday party with her friends all around.

Of course the night could not go without an interruption by Emily who felt the need to drag Lorelai for a time to introduce her to more people. Who she would be expected to remember at a later date but wouldn't. "Lorelai!" Emily calls, trying to find her daughter as the birthday party continues in full swing. "Oh, there you are, come with me, there's someone I want you to meet." Lorelai tries to protest being taken away from her group of attentive friends. She has found in the past year or so that she likes being the center of attention. Her parents are often very busy, and getting people to listen to her stories is a change and exhilarating.

She huffs as she is dragged over to a family by the stairs she doesn't remember having met before or greeted and thanked earlier. But really that's no surprise seeing as how many people are at her house tonight. The first thing she notices is that the couple she is being dragged towards have a son, a boy who looks to be about her age. She doesn't like boys yet she is sure, they are icky, and she is anxious to get back to her friends. "Lorelai, I'd like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Hayden. This is their son Christopher." There is silence as the two size each other up. "Say hello Lorelai" Emily prompts.

"Hello."

"Hello there Lorelai," Mrs. Hayden says, when the greeting is met with silence form Christopher, "It is so nice to meet you. Your mother has told us so much about you, we're both in the DAR you know. Christopher be polite and say hello to Lorelai."

"Hi."

"Now why don't you two go off and get to know each other." Emily says with a smile on her face. As the two walk off Emily is heard saying, "Richard should be around somewhere Straub, probably talking shop no doubt, no matter what I do about it. Francine, can I get you a drink?..."

Lorelai makes a beeline back to her group, not paying attention to whether or not Christopher is following her. He should be able to take care of himself. She found them over near a door that led to the kitchen. When she neared the group of friends she is shocked to find Mitzi now the center of attention and looking very happy; almost as if Lorelai had never been there. "Hey guys!" she calls, hoping to turn the focus back onto her. It is her birthday party after all.

"Oh – hey Lorelai" one kid pipes up. "You just missed the best story. Mitzi's parents took her to Disney World a while ago and she met tons of characters, got signatures and pictures and everything! Isn't that neat?" Mitzi stands there, staring at Lorelai, assuming that her better story has obviously put her higher up now. Lorelai stares back and then looks around at her group of friends, beginning to understand that in order to be cool all you have to do is one up someone.

Suddenly a voice behind her remarks, "Disney World is cool and all, but I really like this birthday party don't you? There's lots of good food and decorations." Lorelai spins around to find that boy, Christopher Hayden, had followed her after all. And even though they had just met he was backing her up in front of the people who had thought she was cool just a few minutes ago, instead of being awed by Mitzi's story, which was pretty cool. That comment seemed to break up the group as people went around to find more food, their parents or to see what else there was to do. Mitzi looked slightly miffed that her time in the light was cut short and walked off to another room. Lorelai and Christopher stand there unsure what to do, because boys and girls don't mix until at least fifth or sixth grade, which is years away.

"Ummm, thanks?"

"Uh – yeah sure, no problem. So… is there anything good to eat or do around here?" Lorelai takes her time thinking. Is it okay to have a friend who is an icky boy? After a little more though she decides she really doesn't care what the other people will think. Chris seems like an okay person, for a boy.

"Yeah, wanna sneak some cake out of the kitchen and… then I guess we'll have to be careful while we eat it, because I haven't blown out the candles yet and if my mom finds us eating it she'll get mad. But I think if we're really sneaky we can get up to my room and hide. My balcony should be a good place, Emily would never look for me there, plus she's too busy talking anyways."

"Okay, lets do it" Chris agrees without hesitation, there's a spark of enthusiasm in his eyes. Lorelai smiles, eating cake on her balcony, not a bad idea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes and close calls later Lorelai and Chris have made it upstairs with their snatched pieces of delicious birthday cake. Lorelai decides that it is time to find out some information about this boy whom she just met and is eating cake with. "So, where do you live? I've never seen you around before."

Chris starts to talk with cake still in his mouth, "I like an ewe clocks broom hair." This receives a blank stare from Lorelai, who thinks the reply slightly funny but is unable to decipher it. "I live a few blocks from here. Take a left, a right, then another right and… ummm, maybe one more left? Then you're here, I think." Lorelai nods, agreeing while silently knowing she has no idea where he came from. "What about you, your in kindergarten too right? Do you go to Franklin elementary?"

"Yeah, my teacher is Ms. Jack. She's really cool, I go on Tuesday, Thursday and every other Friday. How about you?"

"I go Monday, Wednesday every other Friday. I've got Mr. Smith, he's pretty good I guess."

They go on questioning each other, finding out the normal things that new friends should know about. They have finished the slices of stolen cake, which could have tasted better because they weren't supposed to be eating it. Lorelai figures that it's about time for her to make an appearance to cut the cake; and if Emily can't find her it won't matter if it's her birthday party, her mother will be unhappy that Lorelai had skipped out for a while and would make it known at a later time. "C'mon, we'd better get back down before any one realizes we were gone for a while. Plus more cake sounds good." Chris agrees and they climb back in through the window and sneak downstairs with out too much incident. They make it back down just minutes before Emily calls for Lorelai to come and blow out the candles on her cake. The cake is brought into the dining room and everyone gathers around to sing happy birthday. Once the candles are out and the cake is taken back to the kitchen so it can be served, Lorelai decides that now is the perfect time to make sure her dress is the perfect party dress. She makes sure that no one is in the way… and away she spins! It _is _the perfect dress; as she spins, the dress floats up just as she imagined, hovering in the air around her as if there is a slight breeze meant for her dress alone.

Sadly Lorelai's moment of triumph is shattered as Emily stops the spin and tells her that it is not appropriate to spin in such a manner during a party in her honor. Lorelai is slightly upset that she is no longer spinning, but her disappointment is replaced by excitement. As she remembers that with people now eating cake and getting ready to leave, it is almost time to open her presents! She sees Chris and his parents getting ready to go and doesn't run over, but walks very quickly to say goodbye. Emily is there as well thanking the Haydens for coming, "I think it was a good idea for Lorelai and Christopher to meet, they seemed to get along quite well. We really should have dinner sometime soon so they can spend more time together." Mrs. Hayden agrees and they promise to call to set up something at a later date. Meanwhile Lorelai and Chris were saying goodbye, hoping that they would be able to see each other later sometime, because they had had fun eating cake and sitting on her balcony. It wasn't too bad hanging out with someone who was supposed to have cooties.

Final goodbyes were said to all the guests and at last the Gilmore's are alone. Lorelai is back to her pre-party jitters, annoying her brother and parents in anticipation of opening her presents. It may be getting late but there's nothing like presents to keep a six year old awake later than she should be up. All the presents are wonderful really, picked out for a young girl growing up in high society: dolls that are not exactly Barbies but nice to look at; jewelry to wear later when she likes that kind of thing more; a few games; many cards with money inside to be put away for future use. Then she opened the gift from her parents, which was quite large, and she could only guess as to what would be inside; maybe one of those small pretend motor cars that she had seen on t.v., that would be neat. Once completely unwrapped Lorelai finds a very large dollhouse that would very nice in her room. Oddly it is still in the glass and she wonders how she is supposed to play with her dolls in the house if she can't get inside. She does love the dollhouse though and gives her parents large hugs and polite kisses on the cheek.

The gifts have now been opened so Lorelai and Nick head up to their rooms while Emily sees to the last of the clean up and Richard heads to his office for one last check that all is complete and ready to begin once again when the next day arrives. Lorelai climbs into bed, exhausted after such an exciting day. Lots of memories for a now six year old to think about: her party dress that floats perfectly; sneaking cake up to her room to eat with Chris and making a new friend; and Nicky vowing that he'll never play dolls in that dollhouse with her as they walk up the stairs, no matter how much she whines, he's a boy for pete's sake!

As Lorelai sleeps she dreams of cake, dresses, new friends and all the fun she had during the past day. Somewhere in her dreams food fights take place and clowns arrive, which seems to her to be a marvelous idea for a party. Even in her dream state she realizes sadly this will never occur, for her mother loves lavish parties including well to do people. As much as Lorelai loves her dresses and fancy presents she faintly begins to realize that what her parents like may not be exactly what she likes. Her dreams then shift to other fun filled dreams for a six year old and the realization is put in the back of her mind for another day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed. Reviews are so pretty and it felt nice to know that people liked the first 2 chapters. I am going to pull the "i need to see insert number here reviews before i post another chapter" thing. sorry to be another mean writer like that but it would be nice to have some more :-D sorry for the wait but here is another chapter. i like it... the beginning is kinda wordy with no dialogue but the end is worth it!

Disclaimer: i forgot this last time. okay lets think... i own... pretty much nothing: some dvds, a few books, but not much else cuz i'm a poor college student! so new producer person who isn't AS-P, please don't sue me! I'm sure I'll love your work but I won't claim any as mine because that would be silly.

Chapter 3: Society, a Kiss and a Telescope

She started sneaking out around the time she turned fourteen; partially for the adrenaline rush of possibly getting caught, but also just for the sheer freedom of getting out of that house. They were puppet masters her parents, as she would refer to them later on in life, both of them. Richard and Emily Gilmore belonged to the society where everyone must be perfect and never falter, even the children. If things were not going as planned then families hid the problem and continued to project happiness to the outside world. Often even those who were involved in the problem did not deal with it because it was better to pretend everything was fine rather than suggest that what was supposed to be perfect was broken. When they were younger and growing up Nicholas and Lorelai learned to keep their emotions inside and present their best face to the rest of the world. This can be hard for a young kid who wants to jump up and down or cry and throw a tantrum when the situation calls for it. Nick was able to deal with all this; he was fine as long as he could retreat to his room and read or study.

Lorelai on the other hand, as she grew up into a pre-teen and then an actual teenager began to feel suffocated. It was becoming tiring having to hide what she felt all the time and not do as she pleased when she pleased. Even when young girls in society grew up to be teens their parents and other adults still expected them to act proper and not question authority figures. For any teen this can be difficult because it is a time when they want to know who they are and will be in the future. Lorelai had begun to realize that she did not want to end up like her parents or live the society life of assumed perfection. Sure, it was nice to have money and be able to have beautiful clothes and cars and the best parties were always being held. For some reason though Lorelai felt that this life wasn't for her, that there was something out there that she could do that would make her more comfortable and be able to live life her own way.

Lorelai loved Nick, he was her older brother and she had always looked up to him and tried to be like him. Nick always made sure to look after his little sister whom he also loved very much. They stuck together through the parties their parents threw and the functions they were made to attend. There were times when Nick had to go and hang out with his friends and be cool, which was when Lorelai went and hung out with the girls from school. But they always knew that the other was there for them if something were to go wrong.

Lorelai felt though, after all the years in that house, she needed a little time away on her own; and she took it in any shape, time or form she was able to. So she had started sneaking out after dinner when the members of the Gilmore family had gone to do their own things until it was time for bed. Richard went to his office; Emily would go off to plan for another event; Nicholas would go to his room to study or read; and Lorelai did study and keep up with her school work as well. Later on in the evening, on some nights, there were parties or something else to do besides sit around. Luckily for Lorelai, on those nights, she had a balcony outside of her room, which was conveniently located next to a tree that was easily accessible and climbable. Nick was not the type to go out to parties. Even though many of his friends and others from his grade also frequented the same parties Lorelai went to. He would go every once in a while to have a night out with his friends, who bugged him that he should show up more often, as well as making sure the parties never got to crazy so he was reassured that Lorelai wasn't in too much danger or up to some crazy stunt of her own. He knew how often Lorelai snuck out to parties in the neighborhood. Lorelai knew that Nick knew what she was doing and that he was looking after her, which she felt was silly because she knew all the people at these parties. They were from school so nothing really happened except the occasional person who would get really drunk and do something stupid. How their parents never noticed that Lorelai was sneaking out so often and then would be slightly off in the morning seemed odd to Nick; but to Lorelai it was this lack of interest that reaffirmed her belief that Emily and Richard did not know her as well as they thought they did and that they didn't really care what she did.

Normally parties were during the weekends when parents were most likely to be away. None of the parties had been held at the Gilmore home, which was probably for the better. Word of the next party was passed through the gossip vine in school and anyone who could attend was invited. Lorelai had heard the other day that there was going to be a party on Friday and that it was going to be at Digger's, since his parents were gone for the next few weeks. As long as the booze was replaced and the house cleaned up parents didn't tend to notice that a party had taken place. Digger's house was actually just a little ways from Chris Hayden's house, so she was planning on heading over there and going to the party with him. Which might be a little awkward because earlier in the week she had kissed him, just walked up to him and kissed him and then walked away; after knowing him since she was six the idea just popped into her head, like all her ideas did really. Giving Chris no time to react before she walked away after saying she had just wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him. So, she was going to go over there, and what would happen would happen, and she wasn't going to worry about it now.

Nick could understand to a point Lorelai's need to relax and have fun; but the need to possibly aggravate his parents was not a priority of his, whereas Lorelai felt it to be a source of constant possibility. As much as she loved Nick, sometimes she felt that she would never be able to measure up to him in their parent's eyes. Therefore she decided she would rather do things her way than society's way; that way was by having the most fun and crazy times she could at these parties, which had little of society's influence except for the normal high school drama. This could sometimes be much more complicated than elementary school and middle school drama, where boys were either icky or uncharted territory. Now the boys were cute and annoying at the same time; but the girls Lorelai had been friends with at earlier ages had become entirely too catty, gossipy and manipulative for her tastes. A triple threat that is hard to beat without some type of back up. Bouncers or dancers need not apply, because high school was a game of wits and Lorelai played with the best of them. She still had many friends that she could chat and hang out with, but several were becoming more like her parents as Lorelai worked hard to be as unlike them as possible.

The past few years cohabitating with her parents had become more and more difficult, especially with Emily. Emily still expected her children to do as they were told and live up to her standards. Now that Lorelai had started to assert her independence and push against her parents, seeing how far she could go, Emily felt the need to rein her in so that she would fit in society and not do anything stupid; because she was a child who didn't really know what she wanted and it was the mother's job to show her the correct path. These attempts only made Lorelai more certain that she wanted to get out and live her own life. Why couldn't her mother just let her be her own person instead of wanting her to fit to the mold? The mold was boring, Lorelai couldn't stand boring; she loved color, loud music and movies of any kind. She and Nick were always being reminded of their social status and that they must act accordingly; she was determined to get out sooner or later and make a life for herself to prove she didn't need to be a part of society to have a good life and be happy.

These reminders from her parents to act accordingly, along with other things going on, and Lorelai's need to be her own person led her to go out and party. It was her way of letting go and getting to be herself, even if just for a few hours. The added bonus that what she was doing, if known about would drive her mother nuts, was just that, a bonus. For Lorelai had found that testing her mother to find her limits was a thrill in some kind of odd way. Nick still didn't understand the need, but came to realize that Emily and Lorelai had the exact same stubbornness, both pushed and shoved and were unlikely of giving in to the other. Emily had high expectations for all she knew, especially her children. So Nick watched over Lorelai to make sure she didn't get into anything too crazy, as well as making sure that their parents didn't find out what Lorelai was up to most weekend evenings and some weekdays. Because even though Lorelai loved to push buttons, he was pretty sure that if certain buttons were pushed, Lorelai would definitely end up on the losing side of any argument.

Dinner was now finished and everyone had retreated to their respective places to do as they wished for the rest of the night. Lorelai got dressed and ready for the party. She headed over to Nick's room before she left; she liked to let him know she was going, so at least someone would know where she was.

"Hey Nick, I'm going out for a little bit. I'm going to stop by Chris's house and then we'll head over the Digger's."

He looks up from his reading, Ender's Game by Orson Scott Card, to acknowledge that he'd heard her. "Okay, I'll see you later then."

"Are you going to be coming to this one? You know where the Stiles' house is right? It's not too far from Chris's. The one with all the cars near it makes it pretty simple though I guess." She says jokingly, trying to engage him in a conversation.

"Maybe, I'll see" he says offhand, already reentering the world of Ender the Third.

"Okay. Bye."

"mmhmm." Lorelai stifles a small smirk. He won't be leaving the house tonight, he's such a bookworm, but it's cute.

She meets Chris outside his house near the curb. "So how are you doing? Ready to go have some fun?" She starts out, not knowing what his attitude is going to be towards her after the incident earlier this week. He nods and seems to be in thought; which is slightly disconcerting since normally all they do is talk when they're together. The entire walk to Digger's house is a silent one for the duo. Chris doesn't talk and Lorelai decides to wait him out; if he doesn't have anything to say then neither does she. The not talking though leads to lots of thinking for both, Chris is still not sure what to do about the kiss; and Lorelai has decided that if he has nothing to say to her then he obviously didn't like the kiss, and therefore doesn't like her, in that way, so she just continues walking, although now she's in a huff. They reach the Stiles home separating as they enter for they don't really know what to say to each other, moving off to find friends where hopefully they can forget about the awkwardness.

Lorelai's thoughts are in turmoil. 'We've been friends for since we were six and met at my birthday! I know it might seem weird to kiss him but I wanted to know what it was like, which I told him, by the way! He's cute and funny and understands about the whole annoying, oppressive parent deal! So I just thought, maybe he felt that same connection and… what am I doing? I'm talking to myself and that's going to possibly be slightly concerning if anyone were to get inside my head or if I actually start verbalizing my thoughts. Oh dear that would be bad; I don't want to be another Crazy Sissy. But her voices are from stuffed animals and mine aren't voices, it's singular and it's mine. Good.' Her endless line of thoughts leads her on as the night continues; while she walks around the party having a drink and trying to be her normal vivacious self while inside she's unhappy and confused.

Chris is in the same boat as Lorelai, except he's the kissed and not the kisser, so he's trying to figure out how he should react or have reacted since the whole kiss took place… when was that Monday? Tuesday? He doesn't really remember much except that Lorelai walked up to him, kissed him, told him something which he isn't quite sure of and then walked away. Girls! Why are they always so confusing?

Both end up outside in the backyard to clear their thoughts and get some fresh air. As much fun as the party is neither of them seems to be in the mood for frivolity. Awkward shuffling on both parties ensues as they notice the other one, along with side long glances and hurried looks at their feet.

"Hey Chris –"

"Lorelai I – "

Both stutter to a stop and look at each other wondering who will go now that they've both started. "You go first Lor."

"Well, okay. Chris, I just want to say I'm sorry for kissing you like that the other day and that if you want to forget about the kiss I'm more than willing to go on like we were before. Back to being friends who didn't avoid each other." She speaks hesitantly, still not sure what his reaction will be; especially now that she's offered to take back what had occurred earlier in the week.

Chris stands there after hearing her offer, looking between her and the fascinating brick work that he is standing on, gathering a response. "Lor… I liked the kiss, it was just very spur of the moment, which I know isn't really you no matter how crazy and spontaneous you may seem. I just had to process and I didn't know how to act around you after that. We've been friends for a long time and I guess I've always liked you its just that I never really put much thought into it because I liked being your friend."

"How does me kissing you mean that we can't be friends anymore? Yes I like you and yes I decided to kiss you, maybe not my best idea since its making everything weird. But I decided that I do like you as more than a friend and so I kissed you. So here we are. What are you going to do about it?"

Once again silence reigns. Then Chris steps forward and presses his lips against Lorelai's. She pulls back with a surprised look on her face, but a hint of a smile begins to form and Chris takes that as the go ahead and leans in to kiss her again; this time Lorelai kisses him back and settles her arms around his neck as he puts his hands on her waist. Needing some air after some more lip lock both pull back, with their arms still in place and both comment with a "wow." Then quickly head right back to the kissing. Neither wants to stop but Chris pulls Lorelai inside since it has gotten kind of chilly out, not that either one would have noticed. As they step inside it is noticeable that the party has passed the full swing stage and moved into the almost out of hand stage.

"So, what do you want to do now? Because as much as I love the whole making out thing it seems a little weird to do in a crowd of people, no matter how well I know them." Lorelai rambles because kissing Chris is fun and different, but there's still the slight weirdness of kissing your best friend.

Chris smiles, "How about we go to your house –"

"Christopher!" Lorelai gasps.

"- and steal your dad's telescope again. That's always worth a try."

Lorelai smiles glad to see that Chris is still wanting to do things they did before the kiss. "Sounds good, they should be asleep by now; it's almost… hey, what time is it anyways?" she looks around to find a clock as Chris looks at his wrist.

"It's about 11:15. Did Nick come to the party tonight? I don't remember seeing him around here earlier."

"No, I told him that I was leaving and where I was going but he seemed pretty stuck in a book. He didn't give much of a response, so I left him there and it's really doubtful that he's actually rejoined reality and come over. I'm sure we'll find him in the exact same spot I left him if we hurry."

"Okay, just let me grab my things and I'll meet you at the door." They separate and Lorelai smiles and she picks up her belongings. Chris isn't mad that she kissed him and now they're, well, she's not exactly sure what they are but they both seem to like each other as more than friends so that is a plus. On the walk back to the Gilmore house Chris grabs Lorelai's hand and laces their fingers together, which puts extra butterflies into her stomach, as well as his. They reach her house and climb up the tree and onto her balcony. She tiptoes over to Nick's room with Chris behind her and true to her guess, there he is, seemingly unmoved from where she left him. "Nick!" she stage whispers, not wanting to wake her parents. She walks over and gives him a shove "Nick! I'm back and Chris is here with me." She motions at Chris to go get the telescope since he knows where it is from their previous outings.

"Oh! Hey! How was it? Digger still his wonderful self?"

"Oh yes, he was just darling, really. Did you move at all Nicky? Cuz if you haven't then I'm fully surprised you haven't pulled a Medusa yet." Nick just stares. "You know, Medusa, one look at her hairdo (actually it's a don't) and you're stone."

He smiles and nods, "Yes Lorelai I get it, just thought I'd let you have your fun." She giggles, loving how he gets all her quips, going with the flow and letting her be herself. "You mentioned Chris, where'd he go?"

"Oh, he went to get dad's telescope, we're going to sit out on the balcony and look at the stars I suppose. We got tired of the party, they're really all the same. "

"Okay, well I actually think I'm going to go to bed. I have some homework I need to want to get done tomorrow so I don't have to worry about it Sunday. Maybe you should try that every once in a while, hmmm?" Nick smirks, knowing that Lorelai is very smart and does do her homework, she is just a fabulous procrastinator.

Lorelai gasps in false hurt, "Getting my homework done early? Are you nuts, where's the fun in that? I like my way thank you very much," she smiles, "goodnight Nicky!"

She quickly exits, but not before he utters a groan and a plea of, "please stop calling me that Lorelai! Unless you want me to call you Vicky in the future."

She meets Chris out on the balcony as he finishes setting up the telescope. "So, what are we looking at in the sky tonight? Which constellation shall call our name and tell us the future? Will tonight finally be the night that an alien ship sheds its cloaking device?" she jokes, smiling and giddy that she and Chris are no longer awkward around each other.

"Oh I don't know, we do know most of them by now. I had the idea that maybe we should start looking at things closer to Earth; like maybe peoples houses? You never do know what people will do in their own homes when they think no one is watching."

"That is an awesome idea, where do we start?" They think about it and Chris points the telescope towards the Deminski household, unsure of what they'll find but looking forward to it.

tbc

so hopefully a new chapter soonish, i've got school to deal with now, which is cool but a pain, so there'll prolly be some time in between. but i do have some stuff written up.

so review review review! please and thank you :-D


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know I haven't updated in about forever. I'll try to be better I promise. There's just this little thing called college and it kinda demands a good chunk of my time.

A/N: Okay, finally to the reason why I started writing this. I've always wanted a story of what happened with the moment of Lorelai and Clorox that she mentions in "Rory's Birthday Parties". Then I decided to put in a brother for her and BAM here it is. The meat of the story with out all the background can finally begin. I hope you all like it. I am going to be blatantly ignoring the deal with Lorelai's debutante dress and all that. Figure its happened but somehow the news didn't come out. Well Lorelai figured it out but somehow got around the dress issue, I really don't know. And to end this author's note, i'd really like some reviews, maybe people aren't reading the story, idk, there are tons of hits just very few reviews and that makes me sad. Even if you hate it tell me, add why, but tell me how you feel cuz it helps! I am thinking about posting this at BWR as well, we'll see how things go. On to the story!

Chapter 4: Clorox Makes the Room Spin Round

She couldn't believe she was sixteen and going to have a baby; not that anyone else besides her knew about that little fact, her family, especially her parents, would be devastated. Hopefully Nicholas would take it better once the cat was let out, but only time would tell.

Today had been a particularly difficult and stressful day, albeit was her sixteenth birthday. The right side of the bed had apparently taken the day off and left her alone to face the wrong side all by herself. Birthdays were supposed to be happy, exciting days full of surprise, love and support. That was not how Lorelai's day went unfortunately. She woke up way to early with yet another urgent need to puke up whatever was left, if anything, after last night's rendezvous with the toilet, Sam. Nothing tasted right either, which led to that evenings fight between her and Emily.

Lorelai sat at the table with her family for her birthday dinner, silently pushing the food around her plate trying to make it look as if it had been eaten. Apparently this con couldn't get passed her mother. "Lorelai, eat your pate."

"I'm not hungry." She lean back in her chair and crosses her arms, a posture that reflects the stubbornness she has inherited from both parents, refusing to eat any more of her food.

"Lorelai, I said eat your pate!"

"No." she counters and takes a breath to mutter "It smells like Clorox." Nothing was tasting right today, so she decided it was better not to eat than taste it backwards later that night.

"What did you say?" Emily states indignantly, refusing to have a surly daughter at the table on her own birthday.

"I said, it smells like Clorox! I'm not going to eat something that smells nasty."

"That's enough! I've had it. I had this dinner made especially for you. The last time we ate this meal you praised it and now you refuse to eat any of it? It's your birthday dinner and you will eat it.

"NO! You can't make me!"

Richard and Nicholas watch the conversation like a tennis match. There have been many fights at this table in the past few years between Emily and Lorelai, so they have come to know that it's really better to stay out of it until everything has blown over.

Emily continues to go at Lorelai, she felt that her work should be appreciated. "Today may be your birthday but you've been moping around the house all day and cranky on top of that. Some days I just don't know what to do about you anymore." Her daughter sits there with no emotion on her face, no response at all to her outburst. Lorelai tries hard to keep everything inside; she can't help that the food smells horrible and that its been a bad day. Normally she loves her birthday and is a ball of energy but today just isn't working out. "Well?" Emily queries, "can you act decent for the rest of dinner, while finishing it the same time? Otherwise I don't see much point in having any cake if you're not going to appreciate it."

Lorelai nods, her face a mask showing only that a decision has been made. "Actually, I think I'll just head up to my room," inwardly thinking that solitude would be very welcome. She stands up and leaves the dining room and retreats to her room.

"Lorelai! Lorelai! You do not just get up and leave the table without finishing dinner or asking permission. Lorelai!" During the fight both men have kept silent and still do not dare to speak. Emily fumes at her daughter's behavior, once again wondering why her daughter is such a constant source of discourse within the household.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So here's another chapter for all ya'll all quick and speedy like. Aren't you proud, two chapters in the same weekend! It may be a while til the next chapter after this gets put up because I still have to type them. Thanks for the reviews so far! They motivate me to get more up faster for people to read. On with the story!

Disclaimer: ah jeez! i've been forgetting to do these. i don't own anything gilmore except for the season dvds. thats it people, i'm the poor college student, i don't really have much to give, except for my lovely wit and intellect.

Chapter 5: Telling Nick

Lorelai is in her room, hugging a pillow to her chest while sitting on her bed. Once dinner, a much quieter dinner, is finished there is a knock on the bedroom door. "Hey, can I come in?" Nick peeks around the door to see inside the room.

"Sure Nick" _I don't know what I'd do if I was an only child, _Lorelai thought, _my parents are so hard to please. At least with Nick I have someone to confide in._

"So what was up with that performance down there earlier? I do know for a fact that you love food, maybe not healthy food, but it is a way to keep your mouth from spouting any lovely montage that would get mom started; which apparently was not on the menu tonight." He looks at her straight in the face while she looks at anything but his face, he knows her too well and is able to see through any face she puts on and she knows it.

"Oh Nick, I just, tonight and today, it's just been a bad."

"Bad? Lorelai it's your birthday, what could be bad about that?"

"I know it's my birthday, I figured there was a reason mom was being more accepting than usual. I didn't want to blow up tonight at dinner but things have been adding up and apparently my sixteenth birthday dinner was the ideal time for them to equal up to an explosion. I'm in high school Nick, things are more complicated than they used to be."

Nick looks at her with a smirk, "In case you forgot, I am only one year older than you so, yeah, I do know about high school and all of its joys." Lorelai realizes that she is being difficult, but looking around at her room and all the decorations that are not of her doing, she remembers the fit Emily had when she put up her own decorations. Posters of bands are not appropriate for a young woman's room. Oh well, she likes them, so why not keep them up.

"Can I add the difficulty of being a Gilmore? I know you understand that too. As perfect as you are compared to me mom still has lots of expectations for both of us." Nick nods, understanding that life under the eyes of Richard and Emily Gilmore is not always the easiest; but Lorelai seems to have been able to handle it, in her own way, at least in the past. Although the past few months she has become more reclusive than normal, which is odd considering her whole life she has been bubbly and vivacious. When he is able to catch a glance of her without her knowledge, she seems more thoughtful and moody; right now for example, Lorelai sits on the edge of her bed staring into space seemingly lost in thought. She is trying to decide whether or not to tell Nick about her news. She's always confided in him before, they're close; but her news is far from ordinary issues of liking a boy or griping about their parents. She doesn't want to loose her brother because she and Chris were stupid.

"If things are tough you could always tell me about the problems. It might help you not lash out at mom so much."

"Nick… if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone? Not a soul?"

"I promise."

"I mean it Nick, no one, I haven't told anyone this. Maybe I shouldn't…"

"Lorelai, you can trust me, when have you ever not been able to?"

"Okay" Lorelai agrees, although she is still debating inside whether to break the news or not. She stares off into space again, which in concerning Nick because normally they are able to share everything with each other; and Lorelai is normally always talking about something, whether someone is listening or not. If she's not sure what to do and if she doesn't know if she should tell him it must be something really serious.

"Lorelai, what's going on? No matter what it is I promise I will stay here and help you deal with it, no matter how big of a deal it is."

She stands up and takes a deep breath, "Nick, I think, NO, I know I'm…" she trails off.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant…" she states quietly looking straight into his eyes to let him know she's serious.

Nick takes a deep breath, this is big. "You're sure."

"No Nick" Lorelai says and continues with a mixture of sarcasm and scathing, "the pink on the strip was the pregnancy tests own little joke and me throwing up every morning is perfectly natural for a sixteen year old girl. Yes I'm sure; and if I wasn't, Aunt Flo not visiting for the past few months would have tipped me off." Nick is silent taking it all in. He thinks _Oh boy! I wasn't wrong about her being moody! But she's my little sister, she shouldn't be having a kid. She only turned sixteen today! _

_"_Nick? Don't be mad, please? I couldn't deal with it if you're upset with me." She holds her tears in, going from being pissed off to scared that her brother is going to walk away in a matter of seconds.

"Lor, I'm not mad. I'm just processing. You're my little sister and you're pregnant. You're gonna have to tell mom and dad."

"NO! Not yet. I've never done anything right, you're the perfect child. You don't understand, they'll be so upset. I can't tell them yet. Please, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone, that includes mom and dad."

"But, Lorelai –"

"No Nick! You promised!" She's near tears now. So glad to have finally told someone, yet still upset and very worried about people's reactions. She sits down heavily on her bed, exhausted from the conversation.

"Okay, okay. I promise, for _now, _not to tell anyone, but you know eventually they will find out. I mean, not to be rude, but being pregnant isn't like eating too much at dinner. You can't work this off for another few months. It's not like failing a test either and drawing an extra line on the F to make it an A." He tries to joke and make the conversation a little easier.

"No, this is one test I actually passed, and with flying colors" Lorelai remarks. Nick sits next to her and gathers her in his arms, giving the love and support she needs at the moment.

They sit there; Nick gathers his thoughts for a question he knows must be asked. Lorelai relaxes in her brothers arms; hoping to avoid more questions but knows Nick and that he'll push until he gets the whole story. Which from anyone else would bug her and make her more stubborn but with Nick she knows she'll tell him everything. After a few minutes Nick begins, "So, I'm going to take a shot in the dark here, but would the father be Christopher?"

"Yeah" Lorelai says quietly, worried what Nick's reaction to this information will be. She and Chris had been dating for near to two years now; but she hadn't told Nick the extent of their activities, that would've been very uncomfortable. Nick is her big brother, if he had known what they were doing, well, she didn't want to imagine what could have happened.

"Chris is the father so you've… well obviously you have. I'm not mad, I just, you're my sister… and he…" he trails off.

"Nick, it's not your fault. We never planned anything, it just kinda happened. Mom and Dad were always gone and if anything ever happened nobody was here but us. We would just be talking. I don't know, one thing would somehow lead to another and here we are. I'm not blaming anyone but myself. I just can't seem to please anyone and I needed to feel loved-" Nick tries to interject "-no wait Nick. I know you love me, but mom and dad don't get me and Chris was there. It just happened and now we're here and I don't know what's going to happen from now on out, but I'm sure it isn't going to be easy."

They both sit in silence; Nick continuing to process all that had just occurred and Lorelai waiting for a response after her bit of soul bearing. "Lorelai you know I love you, you're my sister, I just want to protect you so you don't get hurt." He pauses, trying to find the world so that he doesn't offend Lorelai. "Does Chris know about this?" She shakes her head, confirming his assumption that she had kept this to herself as long as possible without breaking. "You need to tell him, you know that."

"Yeah I do. I just don't know how he'll react… and I'm scared Nick" she confesses. "What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore once he finds out? What'll I do? When mom and dad find out I know exactly how they'll react; a new plan will be made to replace the one that came with the Mayflower. Their plan will be law and I don't know if I can handle that alone."

Nick holds her close letting her rant her fears out so that they don't explode out later at the wrong moment. He too can imagine how their parents will react, and it won't be pretty. "Lorelai, if worse does come to worse, let me tell you now I'll _always _be her for you, no matter what. I love you, we're family, and we're here for each other."

"Thanks Nick. I love you too. But still, don't tell anyone yet, let me get used to the idea of telling people, you were the first person to tell so now I know I can do it when I have to. I promise before I start to really show I'll tell them. Just not yet, Richard and Emily will ruin it. Not that I planned this but… I just can't deal with them yet." Lorelai trails off having become more tired as the conversation progressed. Nick lays her down in the bed and covers her up with blankets. Before he leaves to go to his own room, to contemplate the ramifications of that night's conversation, he watches his little sister fall to sleep and a relaxed expression settles on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: this chapter is more of Lorelai and Nick conversation. I know Lorelai doesn't talk about her problems to people all that much in the show like this; but I've figured that her brother is one of the few people she'll let see every part of who she is, good, bad and ugly. Sorry if it's gotten redundant but that's how things came out so here ya go.

Disclaimer: I may be a witty female, but i don't own Gilmore Girls, sad as that sounds.

Chapter Six: Telling and Waiting

Lorelai and Nick arrive at school the next day, both anticipating the day ahead. Lorelai had decided that morning in the shower that it was probably best to tell Christopher the news today. Since she had told Nick the previous night, she was feeling slightly less up tight about letting him know. Nick had taken it well for being so protective of her, so Chris shouldn't be so bad, right? She hadn't told her brother that today was Tell Christopher day, in case she bailed or it didn't go as she hoped. Better to deal with it on her own instead of having her brother unfocused the whole day as well.

The Gilmore siblings separated and went their separate ways to start their day. As Lorelai reached her locker Chris came up from behind and wrapped his arms around his girl. She flinched slightly, then relaxed into his arms, wanting to relish the feel of being in his arms, it felt good to be held and loved by someone. "So how's it going?" Chris asks, hugging her tight to his body.

"Good, its, uh, it's going good. Considering its 7:30 in the morning, yeah, all is well." She sarcastically replies; everyone in school knows how much of a morning person Lorelai is.

"Good. I feel like we haven't seen each other much recently. Where have you been?"

"Oh you know me, I've just been all over the place. I actually found this really good coffee that keeps me going longer than the stuff my mom drinks; and I have to sneak it, which is an annoying way to get a caffeine buzz to begin with." They both laugh, and she decides that right now is not the time to let him know. All of their friends are hanging around the lockers and if she told him now it would be all over the school faster than she could say she the word pregnant; which she figured she could get our really quickly when the situation arose. She will tell him sometime today though she promises herself, no more procrastination, although it does sound like a nice alternative, its worked so far.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick waits at the car after school the next day, waiting for Lorelai to arrive so they can go home. Finally, he sees her coming out the school doors behind a large crowd. What he sees worries him, Lorelai looks shaken and near tears, not that anyone else would notice as Lorelai is good at keeping up appearances, but he is able to see past it. He quickly approaches her to find out what is wrong. "Lorelai? Are you okay?" When she doesn't respond he takes her by the arm and continues talking, "Come on, let's get in the car and go home."

Lorelai gets into the passenger seat and stares out the window as the road goes by. On any other day Lorelai would be chattering on about classes, Chris, her friends and all that had gone on during the day. Today though, Lorelai's silence filled the car. Nick figured that it would be better to wait until they got home and were some place quiet to question Lorelai about what was bothering her.

When they reached their house they walked in to find Emily finishing up a phone call with a fellow member of the DAR. "Why, thank you Bitty, I will see you tomorrow, you have a good evening as well. Good bye." She hangs up and turns around to see her two children walking in. "Hello Nicholas, Lorelai. How was school today?"

Nick responds that his day went well, while Lorelai replies with a slightly sullen "Fine." Emily is taken aback at Lorelai's quick reply, hoping for more of an elaboration. When none is given she turns to Nick and prompts him for more information about his day.

As Nick talks to Emily Lorelai stand beside him, contemplating her day and all that had occurred. She stood there, getting more angry, confused, hurt and a myriad of other emotions. Wishing she could go upstairs soon so that she wouldn't have to hide her feelings; since if she showed any now her mother would latch on and not let her go anywhere without divulging what was wrong. Having to tell that news a second time in one day was not what she wanted to do. She wanted to go to her room and wallow. Being in her room was safest.

Once Emily finished talking to Nick she glances at the silent Lorelai and comments "Lorelai, you really need to watch your weight. You seem to be getting chubby." At this comment Lorelai pales slightly, nods acknowledgement and quickly heads upstairs. Nick shrugs at Emily, indicating he doesn't know what's wrong, he makes a comment about going to do some homework and then slowly follows in Lorelai's wake up the stairs, not wanting anything to seem suspicious. In the meantime Lorelai has rushed to her room, shut the door and thrown her bag and sweater down by her bed. She takes a few seconds to breathe, then opens the door to see Nick pass by and enter his own room. She sneaks down the stairs to see what Emily is up to, she wants to go hang with Nick but doesn't need to worry about her mother walking by and poking her head in. There isn't any sign of either of her parents, just the maid of the week, Sarai, walking around making sure she's done everything Emily has asked her to.

Walking quietly up the stairs again, Lorelai heads towards Nick's room down the hall. Nick is in his room putting his school stuff away and getting ready to change out of his uniform when Lorelai knocks and enters once Nick yells "Come in!" She looks around, taking in Nick's room; which, unsurprisingly, was originally decorated in a fashion not horribly different from hers. Although his personal touches are not posters of his favorite bands, but of his favorite sports teams and other marks of his accomplishments throughout life.

"Oh, hey!" Nick says as a greeting, somewhat surprised that Lorelai had come to his room. He had thought about heading over to her room to talk, if she was willing to let him in, privacy was a touchy subject with her; but since she, for some reason had ended up in his room, he figured now was as good of a time as any to try and get her to open up again.

Lorelai continued to look around, browsing through his albums and cassettes, checking if he had anything new or good. "Sooo, do you have anything new here that I haven't seen yet? That I can steal and listen to?" she begins as she looks through the stuff she's seen before and the stuff that he's gotten since she last was in his room. She lets out a gasp, "Oh my god!"

"What?"

"You do not have the new Offspring! You have got to be kidding me!"

"Oh yeah, it just came out the other day, haven't you heard their stuff on the radio?"

Lorelai sputters "but – but, they aren't any good, I've heard two or three of their songs and they sound _exactly _the same, just different words but the same beat!" She holds the cassette at a distance as if being near it may cause her some kind horrible issue where she no longer listens to good music.

Nick snorts, "Yeah right Lorelai, because Metallica is the new Beach Boys. Come on Lorelai!" Nick retorts, not believing she is going to start ragging on his music collection. "I know I've seen Barry Manilow somewhere in your room" he teases.

"But the Offspring? I swear you and …" she suddenly deflates from her fake argumentative posture to one of defeat.

"Me and… what? Lorelai, if you're gonna diss my music at least complete your thought." Lorelai doesn't respond, once again seemingly lost in her thoughts. "Lorelai, is everything okay? You were really quiet on the ride home, normally you don't shut up.

She looks up at Nick and whispers "I told Chris today, that I've, you know, got a bun in the oven. Not exactly in those words of course, but he knows."

Nick takes in Lorelai's appearance and comes to a conclusion. "So can I assume that he didn't take it all that well?" Lorelai shakes her head as tears escape down her cheeks. He crosses the room, and for the second time in as many days, gathers his sister into his arms for the comfort he knows she needs. Lorelai cries in her brother's arms, upset at Chris's response to her shocking news.

"So, how what exactly was his response?" Nick asks, trying to get Lorelai to talk. He knows of the unspoken Gilmore code of keeping up appearances; but they're home now and away from the parents, so he believes that Lorelai really shouldn't have to deal with this on her own. Since she won't tell Richard and Emily, he is going to be there for her, like a big brother should.

Lorelai sniffles and looks up, gathering herself. "Well, I'd thought about telling him throughout the morning. So I pulled him aside at lunch; because he really should know since he's the father." Nick nods in agreement. "Okay, so I pulled him off into a corner where we wouldn't be interrupted or seen, because hello! This is kind of a serious conversation. Nick, it was really hard to tell him; harder than it was to tell you I think, because I really didn't know what he'd do while you are my brother and you'd be a little more understanding, which you were by the way. Thanks for that" she says with a sigh of relief. "I mean, I'm still just getting a grip on the situation and I've known for a while."

Nick move them over to his bed to sit down, as Lorelai has been pacing slightly and he'd rather she was sitting down; also knowing that this conversation is going to take a while.

Lorelai continues on, "I was trying all day to figure out how to tell Chris that he's gonna be a dad in a few months. While we're standing there he's probably wondering for what reason (other than a quick stolen kiss or two) I've dragged him away from lunch and his friends. Somehow, I gather the courage to just straight out tell him that I'm pregnant. The _one _time I can't come up with some quirky quip to ease into the conversation. Chris just stands there looking flabbergasted; well, who wouldn't with that kind of news. I try to get his attention, and finally, after a few moments he looks at me with surprise, and a little fear I think, in his eyes. Neither of us knows what to say, I'm waiting for him and he's just looking at me, like he's waiting for me to say that I'm joking or that I forgot to mess with him on April Fool's day or something and I'm making up for that lapse. Nothing happened! He ended up walking off to go eat lunch with his friends! Stupid boy! Because that was the smart thing to do, walk away from your pregnant girlfriend, because she's not emotional enough on her own! I really just want him to tell me that everything will be okay and that he'll be with me for everything. Oh wait, I forgot! He _did_ manage to get out something about needing time to think about it, _then _he walked away!" Lorelai is close to losing her composure after this. She doesn't understand why Chris should get time to think about the situation and his feelings about it or what he's going to do. She didn't get to have any extra time to decide if she wanted to be involved. He should just be there for her, it wasn't all her fault she's pregnant.

Nick has patiently waited for Lorelai to get everything out into the open and is not wholly surprise by Chris's reaction. No doubt he is disappointed that his sister's boyfriend would act like that; he really would like to go give Chris a piece of his mind and maybe a piece of his foot as well. While Nick is thinking Lorelai has drawn up her knees and pulls them as close to her body as possible, trying to reign in her emotions. Nick sees that she is retreating and reaches out to her, wanting her to know that he's still there for her.

"Lorelai, you know I'm still here for you right?" She nods and he hugs her again. "No matter what, I'm here."

"Thanks Nick" Lorelai responds, holding on tight to the hug, not letting him go. They both sit there, each in their own thoughts, thinking about what's going to happen next.

Nick clears his throat, knowing what he has to say is going to most likely put Lorelai into her defensive mode. "Lorelai, do you think, now that you've told Chris, maybe you should tell – "

"NO!" she says severely as she pulls out of the hug and scoots away from her brother.

"But you should really –" Lorelai jumps up off the bed to face Nick.

"I know what I 'should really' Nick! But I know how they're gonna react; mom is going to flip and dad will just sit there, letting her go on and on about how horrible this is for them and that now I'll never do what I was supposed to do to fulfill the great Gilmore tradition."

Nick sits there, allowing Lorelai to calm down, realizing that this conversation has no easy button to help. "Will you let me talk?" he questions, "I promise I'll let you scream and shout as much as you want after I'm done." She sits, stews for a bit, then sighs and nods. "Okay, you do know that if you don't tell them then they'll figure it out on their own or hear a rumor; you know how gossipy people can be Lorelai, it's just going to be that much worse then if you tell them now, on your own terms. You've told me and you've told Chris. I personally would like to go kick Chris in the ass for leaving you standing there like that. Mom has been mad before, at both of us, so you know how to deal with that. I just think it's better for them to have time to get used to the idea rather than you leaving them a note one day 'Dear Richard and Emily, I'm having a baby' without ever telling them." Nick watches his sister as he finishes his speech. "Okay, I'm done for now."

Lorelai sits there, taking in all that her brother said; debating in her head the pros and cons of telling people. _I am starting to gain weight, and people will start to notice. God, I'm pregnant. This is insane. Pros, I can't think of any, except that I won't be hiding anything anymore and maybe I'll feel better. Cons, oh so many; parents will be disappointed, people at school will be annoying, ugh, I don't want to think about this anymore, I just want to get out of here. _She looks up at Nick after thinking it through and has come to a compromise of sorts, "Nick, can I at least wait and see if Chris has anything more to say to me before I go to mom and dad. I want to know how he really feels."

"Yeah. I wasn't going to force you into anything; I just wanted to let you know how I feel about the whole deal. I'm at school too you know, so come find me if you need anything."

"I will Nick, I promise."

"Good. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." He kids as they head towards the hall.

"Me, not hungry? I thought you knew me bro! Oh! You know what sounds really good? Chocolate pudding… and ham! And some pickles on the side! I wonder if I could get mom to make that? Or could I bribe the cook?..."


End file.
